


if the sun goes down too soon

by prettydizzeed



Series: pretending to not feel alone [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, han is used to leaving people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettydizzeed/pseuds/prettydizzeed
Summary: In one telling of it, he never leaves Lando.





	if the sun goes down too soon

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Vagabond" by Misterwives

1.

In one telling of it, he never leaves Lando.

They keep flying, their heartbeats still a mirror image, until the ship breaks down and they don't fix it. They build a house instead.

They turn their backs on the sunrise and forget how to lie and live longer than they'd ever planned to.

  
2.

In one version, he comes back.

There is no apology, because they both know it'd be bullshit anyway; there's just five years’ worth of yelling and five years’ worth of sex and then they settle back into the old flight paths and don't talk about it again. They don't put words on much of anything, but they fly the ship in sync.

  
3.

In some languages, it's Leia instead, all the pronouns switched, all that power and wit. He looks Lando in the eyes and spends years proving he doesn't regret a thing.

They have a kid. Instead of being bound together by their heartbreak, it's an identical magnet, pushing and pushing and he flies like it's all he's good for.

  
4.

Or it's Luke.

Or it's soft skin and awe and all that faith he never had a place for. Or it's having to remind himself that this man is a war veteran because it's easy to forget when Luke smiles, when he trusts, when he touches Han like he could ever possibly break him.

They see the world fall to its knees over and over, and when Luke says he can't watch anymore, Han nods.

He learns what it's like to watch someone fly away.


End file.
